bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Feeling
Lyrics |-|Hangul= Yeah we back Big Bang aw yeah And my man Boys Noize in da house Woo wee party people Let’s go let’s go let’s go Let’s move here we go Get loose ya’ll know We gon reach for the sky yup Party like our time’s up Let’s move here we go Get loose ya’ll know Throw your hand’s up in the air Jump on up like you don’t care 깜빡이는 골목 가로등 번쩍거리는 불빛 하나 둘 친숙한 깊은 밤 다 느껴 니가 누구든 남의 눈치 볼 필요가 없는 서울 꽉 찬 빌딩 숲 속 네온 사인 보다 니가 더 빛나 그대가 떠날까 겁이나 휘황찬란 한 이 밤 모든 게 강렬하지만 조금 흥분되는 이 순간 우리 오늘 같이 있을까 이 밤은 그리 길지 않아 멈추기는 쉽지 않아 Everybody move move 기뻐할 어머니와 아버지 음악은 이대로 춤추며 크게 노래 부르며 Don’t stop this feeling 이보다 더 좋을 수는 없는걸 음악은 이대로 춤추며 크게 노래 부르며 Don’t stop this feeling 이보다 더 좋을 수는 없는걸 Ma baby 네 빨간 입술은 look like cherry red 내 시선은 고정돼 steady 그냥 감상만하면 실례지 Hey my baby I’m your daddy Look 난 이대로 아쉬움 남긴 채로 널 보낼 수는 없어 우린 사이엔 이미 there’s no limit 부끄러워 마 one one night 불은 정전 되고 정적만이 보기와는 다르게 어머나 그녀는 너무나 화끈해 119 이 밤은 그리 길지 않아 멈추기는 쉽지 않아 Everybody move move 아저씨와 아가씨도 음악은 이대로 춤추며 크게 노래 부르며 Don’t stop this feeling 이보다 더 좋을 수는 없는걸 음악은 이대로 춤추며 크게 노래 부르며 Don’t stop this feeling 이보다 더 좋을 수는 없는걸 음악은 이대로 춤추며 크게 노래 부르며 Don’t stop this feeling 이보다 더 좋을 수는 없는걸 Let’s move here we go Get loose ya’ll know We gon reach for the sky yup Party like our time’s up Let’s move here we go Get loose ya’ll know Throw your hand’s up in the air Jump on up like you don’t care I’m crazy more than ever I’m crazy more than ever And it feels so right Tonight is the night I’m crazy more than ever I’m crazy more than ever And it feels so right I can’t stopped |-|Romanization= Yeah we back Big Bang aw yeah And my man Boys Noize in da house Woo wee party people Let’s go let’s go let’s go Let’s move here we go Get loose ya’ll know We gon reach for the sky yup Party like our time’s up Let’s move here we go Get loose ya’ll know Throw your hand’s up in the air Jump on up like you don’t care kkamppagineun golmok garodeung beonjjeokgeorineun bulbit hana dul chinsukhan gipeun bam da neukkyeo niga nugudeun namui nunchi bol pillyoga eomneun seoul kkwak chan bilding sup sok neon sain boda niga deo bitna geudaega tteonalkka geobina hwihwangchallan han i bam modeun ge gangnyeolhajiman jogeum heungbundoeneun i sungan uri oneul gachi isseulkka i bameun geuri gilji anha meomchugineun swipji anha Everybody move move gippeohal eomeoniwa abeoji eumageun idaero chumchumyeo keuge norae bureumyeo Don’t stop this feeling iboda deo joheul suneun eomneungeol eumageun idaero chumchumyeo keuge norae bureumyeo Don’t stop this feeling iboda deo joheul suneun eomneungeol Ma baby ne ppalgan ipsureun look like cherry red nae siseoneun gojeongdwae steady geunyang gamsangmanhamyeon sillyeji Hey my baby I’m your daddy Look nan idaero aswium namgin chaero neol bonael suneun eobseo urin saien imi there’s no limit bukkeureowo ma one one night bureun jeongjeon doego jeongjeongmani bogiwaneun dareuge eomeona geunyeoneun neomuna hwakkeunhae 119 i bameun geuri gilji anha meomchugineun swipji anha Everybody move move ajeossiwa agassido eumageun idaero chumchumyeo keuge norae bureumyeo Don’t stop this feeling iboda deo joheul suneun eomneungeol eumageun idaero chumchumyeo keuge norae bureumyeo Don’t stop this feeling iboda deo joheul suneun eomneungeol eumageun idaero chumchumyeo keuge norae bureumyeo Don’t stop this feeling iboda deo joheul suneun eomneungeol Let’s move here we go Get loose ya’ll know We gon reach for the sky yup Party like our time’s up Let’s move here we go Get loose ya’ll know Throw your hand’s up in the air Jump on up like you don’t care I’m crazy more than ever I’m crazy more than ever And it feels so right Tonight is the night I’m crazy more than ever I’m crazy more than ever And it feels so right I can’t stopped |-|English= Yeah we back Big Bang aw yeah And my man Boys Noize in da house Woo wee party people Let’s go let’s go let’s go Let’s move here we go Get loose ya’ll know We gon reach for the sky yup Party like our time’s up Let’s move here we go Get loose ya’ll know Throw your hand’s up in the air Jump on up like you don’t care The alleyway streelight flickers The lights twinkle one by one Feel this familiar deep night, whoever you are There’s no need to care about the other’s eyes In the jungle of buildings that fill up Seoul You shine more than the neon signs I’m scared that you might leave Everything about this brilliant night is intense but I’m getting turned on at this moment Do wanna be together today? The night isn’t that long It’s not easy to just stop Everybody move move The happy mothers and fathers Leave the music like this Dance and sing loudly Don’t stop this feeling It can’t get any better than this Leave the music like this Dance and sing loudly Don’t stop this feeling It can’t get any better than this Ma baby your red lips look like cherry red My eyes are fixed and steady But just looking would be impolite Hey my baby I’m your daddy Look, with this reluctant feeling I can’t let you go Between us, there’s already no limit Don’t be shy, it’s just one one night The lights go off and it’s silent Oh my goodness, there’s a twist to her, she’s so hot call 911 The night isn’t that long It’s not easy to just stop Everybody move move The men and ladies Leave the music like this Dance and sing loudly Don’t stop this feeling It can’t get any better than this Leave the music like this Dance and sing loudly Don’t stop this feeling It can’t get any better than this Leave the music like this Dance and sing loudly Don’t stop this feeling It can’t get any better than this Let’s move here we go Get loose ya’ll know We gon reach for the sky yup Party like our time’s up Let’s move here we go Get loose ya’ll know Throw your hand’s up in the air Jump on up like you don’t care I’m crazy more than ever I’m crazy more than ever And it feels so right Tonight is the night I’m crazy more than ever I’m crazy more than ever And it feels so right I can’t stopped Category:2012 releases Category:Songs